kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Κωνσταντινούπολη
Η Κωνσταντινούπολη, διεθνώς γνωστή ως Ιστανμπούλ (τουρκ. İstanbul, IPA: isˈtambul), είναι η μεγαλύτερη πόλη και λιμάνι της Τουρκίας. Συνιστά ταυτόχρονα κύριο πολιτισμικό, οικονομικό και βιομηχανικό κέντρο της χώρας. Με πληθυσμό περίπου 12 εκατομμύρια κατοίκων, αποτελεί μια από τις πολυπληθέστερες πόλεις του κόσμου. Η σημερινή τοποθεσία της Κωνσταντινούπολης κείται επί της αρχαίας πόλης Βυζάντιο, που έλκει την ονομασία της από τον Βύζαντα των Μεγάρων, ιδρυτή της πόλης το 667 π.Χ.. Είναι κτισμένη στις δύο πλευρές του Κερατίου Κόλπου (τουρκ. Haliç) στη νότια είσοδο του στενού πορθμού του Βοσπόρου που με μήκος περίπου 35 χλμ. συνδέει τη Μαύρη Θάλασσα (τουρκ. Karadeniz) στο βορρά με τη θάλασσα του Μαρμαρά στο νότο. Αποτελεί κατά αυτό τον τρόπο τη μοναδική πόλη στον κόσμο που βρίσκεται σε δύο ηπείρους, την Ευρώπη και την ΑσίαFreely, 3. Η σύγχρονη πόλη χωρίζεται σε τρεις κύριες ζώνες που περιλαμβάνουν την παλαιά Κωνσταντινούπολη (τουρκ. Eminönü και Fatih), την περιοχή του Μπέηογλου (τουρκ. Beyoğlu) με τη συνοικία του Γαλατά και τον ομώνυμο πύργο, καθώς και το Σκούταρι (τουρκ. Üsküdar) μαζί με άλλα προάστια που βρίσκονται στην απέναντι ασιατική πλευρά του Βοσπόρου. Στη μακραίωνη ιστορία της, υπήρξε πρωτεύουσα τριών διαδοχικών αυτοκρατοριών: της Ρωμαϊκής (324-395), Βυζαντινής (395 -1453), και Οθωμανικής (1453-1922) με συνέπεια την ανάδειξη αλλά και τη γεφύρωση των τριών πολιτισμών σε μια σύμμεικτη σήμερα παρουσία. Ως πρωτεύουσα της Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας, υπήρξε κέντρο του ελληνικού στοιχείου για περισσότερο από χίλια χρόνια. Κατά τη διάρκεια της Βυζαντινής περιόδου το ελληνικό στοιχείο ανθούσε υπό την προστασία της αυτοκρατορίας και η Κωνσταντινούπολη ήταν το κέντρο ανάπτυξής του. Μετά από την κατάληψη από τους Ρωμαίους της Αθήνας, ο ελληνισμός βρέθηκε μέσω διάνθισης αργότερα στην Κωνσταντινούπολη. Οι ιστορικές περιοχές της πόλης, με σημαντικά μνημεία, ανήκουν από το 1985 στον κατάλογο Μνημεία Παγκόσμιας Πολιτιστικής Κληρονομιάς της ΟΥΝΕΣΚΟ της UNESCOUNESCO | Historic Areas of Istanbul. Στα σημαντικότερα αξιοθέατα της πόλης ανήκουν η Αγία Σοφία, το ανάκτορο Τοπ Καπί και το τζαμί του Σουλεϊμάν, καθώς και το τζαμί του Σουλτάνου Αχμέτ («Μπλε τζαμί»). Στην πόλη εδρεύει επίσης το αρχαιότερο πανεπιστήμιο της Τουρκίας. Ονομασίες Η πόλη ονομαζόταν από την ίδρυσή της το 658/7 π.Χ. έως και το 330 μ.Χ. Βυζάντιο. Η λέξη παράγεται ετυμολογικά εκ του βύω, τo οποίο σημαίνει παραγεμίζω (παντελώς πληρώ). Η ονομασία αναφέρεται στην υπερπληθώρα παραγωγή σιτηρών λόγω γειτνιάσεως με τη Μαύρη Θάλασσα και υποδηλώνει ότι από αρχαιοτάτων χρόνων η τοποθεσία ήταν σταυροδρόμι εμπορίου και πολιτισμών. Το 196 μ.Χ, και για σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα, έλαβε επίσης την ονομασία Augusta Antonina από τον αυτοκράτορα Σεπτίμιο Σεβήρο, προς τιμή του γιου του Αντωνίου"Istanbul." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2009. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 2009. Ο αυτοκράτορας Κωνσταντίνος Α΄, στα εγκαίνιά της το 330, την μετονόμασε Nova Roma (ελλ. Νέα Ρώμη)Cyril Mango, The Oxford history of Byzantium, Oxford University Press, 2002, σ. 1, όνομα που όμως δεν επικράτησε, καθώς η πόλη έγινε γρήγορα γνωστή ως Κωνσταντινούπολη (=πόλη του Κωνσταντίνου), από το όνομα του ιδρυτή τηςFreely, 5Jennifer Speake, Literature of Travel and Exploration, Taylor & Francis, 2003, σ. 160. Όπως παραδίδει ο ιστορικός Σωκράτης, στην Εκκλησιαστική Ιστορία, η ονομασία Νέα Ρώμη κατοχυρώθηκε δια νόμουΣωκράτης, Εκκλησιαστική Ιστορία, Ι.16 και φαίνεται πως απηχούσε ένα ρητορικό παραλληλισμό μεταξύ Ρώμης και ΚωνσταντινούποληςDagron, 51-52. Άλλες ονομασίες που της αποδόθηκαν είναι «Βασιλεύουσα», «Βασιλίς των πόλεων», «Μεγαλόπολις» και «Επτάλοφος», ενώ αναφορά γίνεται και στο όνομα «Ανθούσα» FlorentiaGilles, Pierre Gyllius. The antiquities of Constantinople topographia Constantinopoleos (μτφρ. John Ball), London: 1729. Η διεθνής ονομασία της πόλης σήμερα είναι Ιστάνμπουλ, όπως μετονομάστηκε επίσημα από την Τουρκική Δημοκρατία στις 28 Μαρτίου του 1930. Η ετυμολογία του όρου δεν είναι γνωστή με βεβαιότητα. Περισσότερο αποδεκτή είναι η άποψη πως προέρχεται από τις ελληνικές λέξεις «εις την πόλη»Lewis, ix. Θεωρείται εξάλλου πιθανό πως με δεδομένα τη σπουδαιότητα και το μέγεθός της, οι κάτοικοί της την αποκαλούσαν απλά «Πόλη»Adrian Room, Placenames of the world, McFarland, 2006, σ. 177, όπως αποκαλείται συχνά μέχρι σήμερα από τους Έλληνες. Η ονομασία Ιστάνμπουλ, μαζί με τις παραλλαγές Ιστινμπόλ Istinbol ή Ιστανμπόλ Istanbol χρησιμοποιήθηκαν κατά την περίοδο του σουλτανάτου των Σελτζούκων καθώς και κατά την πρώιμη οθωμανική περίοδο, ενώ η προφορά της ονομασίας ως εις την πόλη Istinboli πιστοποιείται σύμφωνα με πηγές από τα τέλη του 14ου αιώνα"Istanbul", The Encyclopedia of Islam, Vol. IV, E.J. Brill, Leiden: 1997, σ. 224. Σύμφωνα με άλλη εκδοχή, ο όρος Ισταμπούλ πηγάζει από τη λέξη Ισλαμπούλ Islambul, δηλαδή πόλη του Ισλάμ, αν και αυτή η υπόθεση φαίνεται να προσκρούει στο γεγονός της χρήσης του ονόματος πριν ακόμα γίνει πρωτεύουσα της οθωμανικής αυτοκρατορίας. Το ελαφρά παραλλαγμένο όνομα Ισλαμπόλ Islam-bol, που μεταφράζεται ως «εκεί που το Ισλάμ αφθονεί», φαίνεται πως δόθηκε στην πόλη από τον Μωάμεθ Β' και συναντάται σε έγγραφα του 15ου αιώνα, καθώς και σε φιρμάνι του 1760/1 — που τελικά δεν εφαρμόστηκε — σύμφωνα με το οποίο θα έπρεπε να αποτελεί επίσημο όνομα της πόληςAlain Servantie, Le voyage à Istanbul, Editions Complexe, 2003, σ. 4. Ιστορία Βυζάντιο (658 π.Χ.- 46 π.Χ.) :Κύριο άρθρο: Βυζάντιο Η Κωνσταντινούπολη ιδρύθηκε στη θέση της αρχαίας πόλης Βυζάντιο (επίσης Βυζαντίς), η ονομασία της οποίας παραπέμπει σε θρακική ονοματολογίαAlexander P. Kazhdan (ed.), The Oxford Dictionary of Byzantium, Vol. I, Oxford University Press, USA, 1991, λήμμα "Byzantion", σ. 344. Στα Γεωγραφικά, ο Στράβων εξιστορεί πως η πόλη ιδρύθηκε το 658/7 π.Χ. από Μεγαρείς αποίκους, με επικεφαλής τον Βύζαντα, από τον οποίο και πήρε το όνομά της. Ο μυθικός ήρωας Βύζας θεωρείται γιος του βασιλιά Νίσου από τα Μέγαρα ή γιος του Ποσειδώνα και της ΚερόεσσαςΠροκόπιος, Περί Κτισμάτων, Α. 5, κόρης της Ιούς και του Δία, την οποία η μητέρα της γέννησε στον Κεράτιο κόλπο. Άλλη εκδοχή εμφανίζει τον Βύζαντα ως γιο της νύμφης Σεμέστρας. Ο Βύζας αναφέρεται μαζί με τους Άντες στο χρονογράφημα Παραστάσεις σύντομοι χρονικαί (8ος-9ος αι.) και εικάζεται ότι πιθανός συνδυασμός των δύο ονομάτων οδήγησε στο τοπωνύμιο Βυζάντιον. Σύμφωνα με τον ιδρυτικό μύθο του Βυζαντίου, όπως παραδίδεται από τον Στράβωνα, οι άποικοι ακολούθησαν χρησμό — πιθανώς του Μαντείου των Δελφών — ο οποίος τούς προέτρεπε να κτίσουν την πόλη τους έναντι της πόλης των «τυφλών». Ως τυφλοί υπονοούνταν οι κάτοικοι της Χαλκηδόνας, οι οποίοι είχαν ιδρύσει την πόλη τους νωρίτερα στην απέναντι ασιατική ακτή του Βοσπόρου δίχως να αντιληθούν τα εξαιρετικά πλεονεκτήματα της απέναντι τοποθεσίαςΣτράβων, Γεωγραφικά, 7.6· ανάλογη αναφορά συναντάται και στον Ηρόδοτο (Ιστορίαι, Βιβλίο Δ'), ο οποίος αποδίδει τον χαρακτηρισμό περί τυφλών στον Πέρση στρατηγό Μεγάβαζο.Βασικό πλεονέκτημα της τοποθεσίας, σε σχέση με εκείνη της Χαλκηδόνας, ήταν η μεγαλύτερη δυνατότητα υπεράσπισής της, καθώς η ακρόπολη του Βυζαντίου στη συμβολή του Κεράτιου κόλπου και του Βοσπόρου, προστατευόταν σχεδόν ολοκληρωτικά από θάλασσα, με εξαίρεση μόνο το δυτικό τμήμα, στο οποίο όμως ήταν εφικτή η ανέγερση τειχών. (Freely, 4). Το Βυζάντιο αναπτύχθηκε γρήγορα, περιτειχίστηκε και κατέλαβε εδάφη στα ασιατικά παράλια. Κατά τον Παυσανία, υπήρξε μία από τις καλύτερα οχυρωμένες πόλεις της αρχαιότηταςΠαυσανίας, Ελλάδος περιήγησις, 4.31.5. Ιστορικές πληροφορίες για το Βυζάντιο αντλούμε επίσης από τον Ηρόδοτο. O τύραννος της πόλης, Αρίστων, υποστήριξε μαζί με άλλους Έλληνες στρατηγούς τον Πέρση βασιλιά Δαρείο στην εκστρατεία του εναντίον των Σκυθών. Στη διάρκεια της Ιωνικής επανάστασης καταλήφθηκε από τις ελληνικές δυνάμεις και μετά το τέλος της, οι κάτοικοί της μετοίκησαν, ιδρύοντας τη Μεσηβρία στις δυτικές ακτές του Εύξεινου ΠόντουΗρόδοτος, Ιστορίαι, 6.33. Κατά τους κλασικούς χρόνους, μετά τη νικηφόρο για τους Έλληνες έκβαση των Μηδικών Πολέμων, το Βυζάντιο καταλήφθηκε από το νικητή των Πλαταιών ΠαυσανίαΘουκυδίδης, 1.94, o οποίος μετά από συμφωνία με τον Ξέρξη παρέμεινε διοικητής της πόλης πριν εκδιωχθεί από τους ΑθηναίουςΘουκ. 1. 128-131. To Βυζάντιο υπήρξε μέλος της Δηλιακής συμμαχίας, ενώ κατά την διάρκεια του Πελοποννησιακού πολέμου (431-405 π.Χ.) τάχθηκε αρχικά στο πλευρό των Αθηναίων. Το 411 π.Χ. αποστάτησε από τον αθηναϊκό συνασπισμό και τον επόμενο χρόνο καταλήφθηκε από τον σπαρτιάτη στρατηγό Κλέαρχο, προφασιζόμενος ο τελευταίος την ανάγκη να εμποδιστεί η αποστολή σιτηρών προς την Αθήνα από τον Εύξεινο πόντοΞενοφών, Ελληνικά, 1.1.35. Πολιορκήθηκε εκ νέου το 409 π.Χ από τους Αθηναίους, με επικεφαλής τον Αλκιβιάδη και όταν ο Κλέαρχος εγκατέλειψε την πόλη, ορισμένοι Βυζαντινοί άνοιξαν τις πύλες στους ΑθηναίουςΔιόδ. Σ., 66.4-6, οι οποίοι, τελικά, μετά από μάχη εντός των τειχών κατέλαβαν την πόλη. Μετά την ήττα του Αλκιβιάδη στους Αιγός Ποταμούς, οι Αθηναίοι υπέγραψαν συνθήκη ειρήνης που τους υποχρέωνε, μεταξύ άλλων, να εγκαταλείψουν το Βυζάντιο. Παράλληλα, οι πολίτες του Βυζαντίου που είχαν προδώσει την πόλη, παραδίδοντάς τη στα χέρια του Αλκιβιάδη, εξορίστηκαν, λαμβάνοντας αργότερα τιμητικά την αθηναϊκή πολιτείαΞενοφών, 2.2.1. H σπαρτιατική παρουσία στην πόλη έληξε περίπου το 390 π.Χ, όταν ο αθηναίος στρατηγός Θρασύβουλος επανέφερε το Βυζάντιο στην αθηναϊκή σφαίρα επιρροής, ωστόσο δεν έλειψαν κρίσεις στις σχέσεις των δύο πόλεων, όπως το 357 π.Χ, όταν το Βυζάντιο συντάχθηκε με τις δυνάμεις του Μαυσώλου. Κατά την περίοδο της εξάπλωσης του Φιλίππου Β', το Βυζάντιο υπέγραψε συνθήκη ειρήνης με το μακεδόνα βασιλιά, ωστόσο εκείνος πολιόρκησε την πόλη, το 341 π.Χ, μετά από άρνηση των Βυζαντινών να στραφούν εναντίον της Αθήνας. Οι κάτοικοί της πόλης απέδωσαν τη σωτηρία της σε θαύμα της θεάς Εκάτης, όπως μαρτυράται από άγαλμα που έστησαν προς τιμή της, αλλά και σε παραστάσεις της σε νομίσματα της εποχής. Η ημισέληνος που απεικονίστηκε σε βυζαντινά νομίσματα έγινε σύμβολο της πόλεως, γεγονός που θεωρείται πως επιζεί έως σήμερα με την υιοθέτησή της στη σημαία της τουρκικής δημοκρατίαςWilliam Smith, Dictionary of Greek and Roman geography, Vol. I, Boston: Little, Brown and Co., 1854, σ. 658. Στην πραγματικότητα, το Βυζάντιο υποστηρίχθηκε από τους Αθηναίους και αρκετές ακόμα ελληνικές πόλεις που συντάχθηκαν μαζί τουςΔιόδ. Σ., 16.77.2. Στα χρόνια του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου, η πόλη διατήρησε ένα προνομιακό καθεστώς αυτονομίας. Κατά την εκστρατεία του Αλεξάνδρου προς το Δούναβη, τον υποστήριξε στέλνοντας πλοίαΑρριανός, Αλεξάνδρου Ανάβαση, 1.3.3. Μετά το θάνατό του, οι Βυζαντινοί, αν και αρχικά υποστήριζαν τον Αντίγονο Α', τελικά διατήρησαν ουδέτερη στάση στη μάχη του με τον Κάσανδρο και τον ΛύσανδροΔιόδ. Σ., 19.77.7. Tο 279 π.Χ., η πόλη αναγκάστηκε να πληρώνει βαρύ φόρο στους Γαλάτες. Στα χρόνια που ακολούθησαν, οι Βυζαντινοί επιδίωξαν την επέκταση της κυριαρχίας τους, κυρίως μέσω του ελέγχου του εμπορίου. Ρωμαϊκή περίοδος Κατά την περίοδο της ρωμαϊκής κυριαρχίας, το Βυζάντιο απολάμβανε αρχικά προνόμια ελεύθερης πόλης, καθώς διαδραμάτιζε σημαντικό ρόλο στους αγώνες εναντίον των Θρακών. Ενδεικτικά, ο Κλαύδιος εκχώρησε πενταετή ατέλειαSmith, ό.π., 658, ενώ όπως παραδίδεται από τις επιστολές του Πλίνιου του νεότερου, ο Τραϊανός κατάργησε στην περίπτωση του Βυζαντίου εισφορές για την αυτοκρατορική λατρείαΠλίνιος, Επιστολές. Ωστόσο, τα προνόμια αυτά καταργήθηκαν επί αυτοκρατορίας του Βεσπασιανού, ο οποίος υποβίβασε το Βυζάντιο στο επίπεδο μιας κοινής ρωμαϊκής επαρχίας. Στα τέλη του 2ου αιώνα, κατά τη διάρκεια του εμφυλίου πολέμου μεταξύ του αυτοκράτορα Σεπτίμιου Σεβήρου (β. 193-211) και του διεκδικητή του θρόνου Πεσκένιου Νίγηρα, το Βυζάντιο τάχθηκε στο πλευρό του τελευταίου. Ο Σεβήρος προέβη σε συστηματική πολιορκία της πόλης, την οποία τελικά κατέλαβε το 196. Χρειάστηκε τριετής μάχη που συνοδεύτηκε από ολοσχερή καταστροφή, σκληρή τιμωρία των κατοίκων, αλλά και διοικητική υποβάθμιση του Βυζαντίου, αφού παραχωρήθηκε στην ΠέρινθοΣούδα, Σεβήρος. Καθώς η θέση του Βυζαντίου ήταν εμφανώς στρατηγικής σημασίας, ο Σεβήρος προέβη αργότερα σε εκτεταμένη ανοικοδόμηση της πόλης, η οποία ολοκληρώθηκε από το γιο του Αντωνίνο, υψώνοντας νέα τείχη που διπλασίασαν την έκτασή τηςMichael R. T. Dumper and Bruce E. Stanley (ed.), Cities of the Middle East and North Africa: a historical encyclopedia, ABC-CLIO, 2007, σ.181, ενώ εκχώρησε επίσης προνόμια που ο ίδιος είχε παλαιότερα αφαιρέσει. Μεταξύ των σημαντικότερων κτισμάτων συγκαταλέγονται τα λουτρά στο ιερό του ναού του Διός, που ονομάστηκαν «Ζεύξιππον», θέατρο και ιπποδρόμιο, ενώ ανακαινίστηκε και το λεγόμενο «Στρατήγιον». Την ίδια περίοδο, η πόλη έλαβε προσωρινά την ονομασία Augusta Antonina Αντονίνα, προς τιμή του γιου τού Σεβήρου. Το Βυζάντιο έζησε μια νέα καταστροφή, όταν ο Γαλιηνός (β. 254-268) κατέστρεψε τις οχυρώσεις της, οι οποίες αργότερα κτίστηκαν εκ νέου από τον Διοκλητιανό. Την εποχή αυτή, οι συχνές επιδρομές φυλών, κυρίων των Γότθων, έφεραν το Βυζάντιο αρκετές φορές σε θέση άμυνας, χωρίς ωστόσο να υποστεί σημαντικό πλήγμα. Εκεί κατέφυγε ο Λικίνιος μετά την ήττα του από τον Κωνσταντίνο Α' στη Χρυσούπολη. Ο τελευταίος τον καταδίωξε αναγκάζοντάς τον τελικά να παραδοθεί. Προέβη σε πολιορκία της πόλης, την οποία κατέλαβε το Σεπτέμβριο του 324. Φαίνεται πως ο Κωνσταντίνος αντιλήφθηκε τα σημαντικά πλεονεκτήματα της θέσης του Βυζαντίου, με αποτέλεσμα να αποφασίσει να μεταφέρει εκεί την πρωτεύουσα του. Πρωτεύουσα της Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας (330-1204) Το σύστημα διακυβέρνησης της Τετραρχίας (π. 293-324) χαρακτηρίστηκε, μεταξύ άλλων, από την πρακτική της δημιουργίας τόπων διαμονής του αυτοκράτορα. Οι πόλεις που ιδρύονταν, ή επανιδρύονταν, ως αυτοκρατορικοί τόποι διαμονής συνήθως εξωραΐζονταν και οικοδομούνταν σε αυτές σημαντικά κτήρια, όπως ανάκτορα, μαυσωλεία ή ιπποδρόμια. Για παράδειγμα, ο αυτοκράτορας Μαξιμιανός (β. 285-310) κυβέρνησε από το Μεδιόλανο (σημ. Μιλάνο), ενώ παράλληλα ο Διοκλητιανός είχε ως έδρα τη Νικομήδεια. Ο Κωνσταντίνος επέλεξε το Βυζάντιο, ως πρωτεύουσα, προφανώς αντιλαμβανόμενος τη στρατηγική θέση τουΗ Θεσσαλονίκη και η Σαρδική αναφέρονται ως υποψήφιες πόλεις, πριν την επιλογή του Βυζαντίου, από τους χρονογράφους Κεδρηνό και Ζωναρά αντίστοιχα (βλ. Gibbon, Edward. The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, Vol. III, New York: 1906, σ.97). Όπως παραδίδεται από τον Ζώσιμο, ο Κωνσταντίνος επέλεξε αρχικά μια περιοχή κοντά στο Ίλιον όπου ύψωσε επίσης τείχη (Ζώσ. ΙΙ, 30-31).. Η θεμελίωση της Κωνσταντινούπολης ταυτίστηκε με την έναρξη ενός πολύ μεγάλου πολεοδομικού εγχειρήματος, μεγάλης εμβέλειας. Η πόλη επεκτάθηκε, εντάσσοντας στο Βυζάντιο έκταση περίπου 5000 στρεμμάτων, σε μεγάλο βαθμό μη οικοδομημένηςConcina, 15. Παράλληλα, τα νέα τείχη που ξεκίνησαν να κτίζονται επί Κωνσταντίνου και αποπερατώθηκαν επί Κωνστάντιου Α' (337-361), προεκτείνονταν κατά δεκαπέντε στάδια σε σύγκριση με τα παλαιότερα τείχη του ΣεβήρουΖώσιμος, ΙΙ.30-31. Τα εγκαίνια της πόλης τελέστηκαν με λαμπρότητα στις 11 Μαΐου του 330 και ονομάστηκαν γενέθλια. Επιθυμώντας να πυκνώσουν οι οικισμοί της πόλης, μέχρι το 361 ήταν εξασφαλισμένη η δωρεάν παροχή άρτου στους πολίτες που έχτιζαν την κατοικία τους εκεί (panes aedium), ενώ επιπλέον μέτρα πειθαναγκαστικού χαρακτήρα εφαρμόζονταν προκειμένου να υποχρεώνονται οι ανάδοχοι εδαφών αυτοκρατορικής ιδιοκτησίας στη Μικρά Ασία να οικοδομήσουν στην Κωνσταντινούπολη. Επιπλέον, αρκετοί οίκοι παραχωρήθηκαν σε ανώτερους αξιωματούχους της αυλής και χρηματοδοτήθηκαν απευθείας από το αυτοκρατορικό θησαυροφυλάκιοConcina, 16. Σύντομα η πληθυσμιακή ανάπτυξη της πόλης έφτασε σε τέτοιο σημείο ώστε να καταργηθούν τα μέτρα που την ευνοούσαν, οδηγώντας παράλληλα σε μεγάλο συνωστισμό ανθρώπωνΖώσιμος, ΙΙ.55. Περιτριγυρισμένη από επτά λόφους, η Κωνσταντινούπολη, όπως και η Ρώμη, διαιρέθηκε σε 14 περιοχές. Το κέντρο του παλαιού Βυζαντίου, το Τετράστοον, μαζί με τον κοντινό ιππόδρομο, επαναπροσδιορίστηκε αρχιτεκτονικά και μετονομάστηκε σε Αυγουσταίον, προς τιμή της μητέρας του Κωνσταντίνου. Συνδυάστηκε με το νέο φόρο (αγορά) του Κωνσταντίνου, κοντά στον οποίο διακλαδωνόταν η Μέση οδός, ο κύριος οδικός άξονας της πόλης που οδηγούσε μέχρι την πρώτη Χρυσή Πύλη. Στη δυτική πλευρά του Αυγουσταίου βρισκόταν ο ναός της Θείας Σοφίας, αφιερωμένος στην Αγία Σοφία, και στα ανατολικά ανεγέρθηκε το πρώτο μέγαρο της Συγκλήτου. Ανατολικά του ιπποδρόμου βρισκόταν το αυτοκρατορικό παλάτι, το οποίο μέχρι τον 6ο αιώνα δεν υπέστη σημαντικές αλλαγές και παρέμενε περιορισμένων σχετικά διαστάσεων. Η Νέα Ρώμη του Κωνσταντίνου, μόλις από την ημέρα των εγκαινίων της, ήταν φαινομενικά και επισήμως μια χριστιανική πόληJ. B. Bury, History of the Late Roman Empire, Macmillan & Co., London: 1923, σ. 74, αν και τα ολιγάριθμα χριστιανικά κτίρια που ανεγέρθηκαν με την ίδρυσή της, μειοψηφούσαν σαφώς σε σχέση με τους ιερούς τόπους της ελληνορωμαϊκής θρησκείαςConcina, 24. Στολισμένη με μεγαλοπρέπεια, η Κωνσταντινούπολη διέθετε όλα τα στοιχεία της αστικής ευημερίας, ευνοώντας σε πολιτισμικό επίπεδο τη συγχώνευση των εθίμων, της αρχιτεκτονικής και της τέχνης Δύσης και Ανατολής. Αποτέλεσε επίσης εκκλησιαστικό κέντρο, καθώς από το 381 αποτελούσε έδρα του πατριάρχη "Istanbul." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2009. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 10 Apr. 2009. Σημαντική επέκταση της πόλης δρομολογήθηκε επί της αυτοκρατορίας του Θεοδόσιου Β' (408-450) και υπό την επίβλεψη του επάρχου των πραιτωρίων της Ανατολής Ανθέμιου, ο οποίος καθ' υπερβολή μπορεί να χαρακτηριστεί και δεύτερος ιδρυτής της ΚωνσταντινούποληςJ. B. Bury, ό.π. 70. Το δυτικό τμήμα της πρωτεύουσας προωθήθηκε σε απόσταση ενός ρωμαϊκού μιλίου, ενώ συνολικά η εντός των τειχών έκτασή της διπλασιάστηκεConcina, 28Η ασφάλειά της ενισχύθηκε με μεσοπύργια που χτίστηκαν κατά μήκος των θαλάσσιων μετώπων, ενώ παράλληλα υιοθετήθηκε ένα καινοτόμο σχέδιο για τα χερσαία τείχη, γνωστά σήμερα ως ΘεοδοσιανάH καινοτόμος παρέμβαση περιλάμβανε την κατασκευή διπλών τειχών. Το εσωτερικό, που αποτελούσε και την κύρια άμυνα, ήταν ύψους περίπου 11 μέτρων και ενισχυμένο με πύργους ύψους περίπου 20 μέτρων, τοποθετημένους ανά τακτά διαστήματα περίπου 65 μέτρων. Ένα δεύτερο προωθημένο τείχος, πάχους 0.5-2 μέτρων και ενισχυμένο επίσης με πύργους, προστατευόταν από εξωτερικά αναχώματα και συνεχή τάφρο (βλ. J.B. Bury, 70-71). Κατά την αυτοκρατορία του Ιουστινιανού Α' (527-565), η μεσαιωνική Κωνσταντινούπολη έφθασε στη μεγαλύτερη ακμή της, με πληθυσμό που έφτανε περίπου τους 500.000 κατοίκους και συνιστούσε ένα μωσαϊκό κοινοτήτων με διαφορετικά χαρακτηριστικά. Σε αυτή την περίοδο επιχειρήθηκε μια νέα αναδιοργάνωση του αστικού τοπίου της πρωτεύουσας, όπως άλλωστε απαιτούσαν οι συνθήκες, με δεδομένες τις εκτεταμένες καταστροφές που επέφεραν η πυρκαϊά του 532 και τα γεγονότα της στάσης του Νίκα. Στο νέο πολεοδομικό πρόγραμμα περιλαμβάνονταν ο επαναπροσδιορισμός των θέσεων και των έργων που παρουσίαζαν το πρόσωπο της εξουσίας και η αποτύπωση αρχιτεκτονικών χαρακτηριστικών που αναδείκνυαν την πόλη ως χριστιανική πρωτεύουσα της οικουμένηςConcina, 33-34. Ξεχωριστή συνεισφορά του Ιουστινιανού A' υπήρξε η ανέγερση αρκετών μοναστηριών και εκκλησιών, με πιο επιβλητική εκείνη της Αγίας ΣοφίαςMichael Maas (εκδ.), The Cambridge Companion to the Age of Justinian, Cambridge University Press, 2005, σ. 79. Το 542 στην πόλη εξαπλώθηκε η νόσος της πανώλης που, όπως λέγεται, προκάλεσε το θάνατο των 3/5 του πληθυσμού και σηματοδότησε μια περίοδο παρακμής της Κωνσταντινούπολης. Η περίοδος από τον 7ο αιώνα μέχρι τον 9ο υπήρξε εν γένει μια κρίσιμη φάση στην ιστορία της πόλης, κατά την οποία πολιορκήθηκε από Πέρσες και Αβάρους (626), Άραβες (674-78 και 717-18), Βούλγαρους (813, 913), Ρώσους (860, 941, 1043) και Πετσενέγους (1090-91), αντιμετωπίζοντας επίσης επιδημίες και εσωτερικές συγκρούσεις. Λατινοκρατία (1204-61) και βυζαντινή επανάκτηση Το 1203, στα πλαίσια της Δ' Σταυροφορίας, έλαβε χώρα η πρώτη πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης από τους Σταυροφόρους, με σκοπό την αποκατάσταση του Ισαάκιου Β' στο θρόνο. Στις 13 Απριλίου 1204, εισέβαλαν στην πόλη, η λεηλασία της οποίας διήρκεσε για αρκετά χρόνια. Νέος αυτοκράτορας εκλέχτηκε ο Βαλδουίνος της Φλάνδρας. Η περίοδος της εφήμερης εγκατάστασης της Λατινικής Αυτοκρατορίας (1204-61) χαρακτηρίζεται ως η πλέον καταστροφική στην ιστορία της Κωνσταντινούπολης και ειδικότερα η λεηλασία της πόλης ως απαράμιλληSteven Runciman, A History of the Crusades, Vol. III, Cambridge Univeristy Press, 1995, σ.123. Ενδεικτικές πληροφορίες για τις εκτεταμένες καταστροφές, πυρπολήσεις και λεηλασίες ναών, ανακτόρων, μνημείων και κεντρικών συνοικιών αντλούμε από το χρονικό του Γουλιέλμου Βιλλαρδουίνου (π. 1160-1213), καθώς και από το έργο του ιστορικού και αυτόπτη μάρτυρα Νικήτα ΧωνιάτηNicetas Choniata, Historia, C.S.H.B., Bonn, 1835, σσ. 757-63. Πληθώρα τόπων λατρείας παραχωρήθηκαν στο λατινικό δόγμα, καθώς και στον φραγκικό και ενετικό κλήρο, καθώς, σε ευρεία κλίμακα, επιχειρήθηκε η εγκαθίδρυση του λατινικού δόγματος στην άλλοτε μητρόπολη της ΟρθοδοξίαςConcina, 62. Λατίνοι ιερείς από τη Γαλλία, τη Φλάνδρα και την Ιταλία, ανέλαβαν τη λειτουργία των εκκλησιών της πόλης. Την ίδια περίοδο, η ενετική συνοικία επεκτάθηκε, οχυρώθηκε και έλαβε το χαρακτήρα ξεχωριστής υπερπόντιας αποικίας, ενώ ταυτόχρονα σημειώθηκε μαζική έξοδος του ελληνικού στοιχείου. Η γενική αραίωση του πληθυσμού δεν εξισορροπήθηκε από τη λατινική μετανάστευση που ξεκίνησε το 1204Necipoğlu, 280. Το 1261, η Κωνσταντινούπολη επανακτήθηκε από τον Μιχαήλ Η' Παλαιολόγο (1259-82) και τις επόμενες δεκαετίες επιχειρήθηκε ένα νέο πρόγραμμα ανοικοδόμησης, σηματοδοτώντας μια στροφή στη διαμόρφωση του αστικού τοπίου. Προωθήθηκαν ειδικά μέτρα για την επιστροφή του πληθυσμού από τα προάστια και εν γένει υποστηρικτικές δράσεις για την αποκατάσταση της εικόνας της πόλης. Προωθήθηκαν επίσης αμυντικά έργα, τα οποία κρίνονταν απαραίτητα, με δεδομένη την πολύ κακή κατάσταση στην οποία περιήλθαν τα τείχη της πόλης, ως αποτέλεσμα της έλλειψης φροντίδας κατά τα προηγούμενα έτηNecipoğlu, 290. Κατά τη δυναστεία των Παλαιολόγων, το πολιτικό κέντρο της Κωνσταντινούπολης μετακινήθηκε στην περιοχή των Βλαχερνών. Στη διάρκεια των επόμενων αιώνων, η ήδη συρρικνωμένη Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία βρισκόταν σε επισφαλή θέση, γνωρίζοντας απειλές τόσο από τη Δύση όσο και από τη Μικρά Ασία, με τη σταδιακή ανάδειξη των Οθωμανών ως της κυρίαρχης δύναμης στην περιοχή. Παρά την οικοδόμηση που πραγματοποιήθηκε στα τέλη του 13ου αιώνα και στις αρχές του 14ου, η Κωνσταντινούπολη παρέμενε παρηκμασμένη, γεμάτη ερείπια και μεγάλες ερημωμένες εκτάσεις. Ο περιηγητής στην πόλη, την περίοδο 1432-33, Μπερτραντόν ντε λα Μπροκιέρ, αναφέρεται στους άδειους χώρους της πόλης οι οποίοι, όπως περιγράφει, εκτείνονταν σε μεγαλύτερη επιφάνεια από εκείνους που είχαν κτιστείBertrandon de La Brocq́uière (μτφρ. Thomas Johnes), The Travels of Bertrandon de La Brocq́uière, to Palestine: And His Return from Jersulem Overland to France, During the Years 1432 & 1433, J. Henderson (εκδ.), 1807, σ. 220. Ανάλογη περιγραφή παραδίδεται από τον Ρουί Γκονζάλες ντε Κλαβίχο, στις αρχές του 14ου αιώνα, ο οποίος διακρίνει επιπλέον το τμήμα της θαλάσσιας ακτής ως πιο πυκνοκατοικημένο, ενώ συγχρόνως σημειώνει τα ερείπια των άλλοτε επιβλητικών εκκλησιών και μοναστηριών της πόληςRuy González de Clavijo (μτφρ. Clements Robert Markham). Narrative of the embassy of Ruy Gonzalez de Clavijo to the court of Timour at Samarcand, A.D. 1403-6, Λονδίνο, 1859, σ. 46. Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία Τον Απρίλιο του 1453 ξεκίνησε η πολιορκία της Κωνσταντινούπολης από τους Οθωμανούς, με επικεφαλής τον σουλτάνο Μωάμεθ Β'. Είχε προηγηθεί η αποτυχημένη απόπειρα κατάληψης της πόλης το 1422, από τον σουλτάνο Μουράτ Β'. Παρά τις σημαντικές διαφοροποιήσεις που παρατηρούνται στις μεσαιωνικές πηγές, ο οθωμανικός στρατός φαίνεται πως υπερτερούσε κατά πολύ αριθμητικάβλ. Bartusis, Mark C., The late Byzantine Army: Arms and Society, 1204-1453, University of Pennsylvania Press, 1997, σσ. 129-132. Η τελική επίθεση, κατά την οποία σκοτώθηκε ο τελευταίος βυζαντινός αυτοκράτορας Κωνσταντίνος ΙΑ' Παλαιολόγος, πραγματοποιήθηκε στις 29 Μαΐου, όταν, παρά την αντίσταση των αμυνόμενων, οι Οθωμανοί εισέβαλαν στην πόλη και την κατέκτησαν. Είχαν προηγηθεί συνολικά 54 ημέρες πολιορκίαςShaw, 57. Μετά από τριήμερη λεηλασία της πόληςΌπως παραδίδει ο Γεώργιος Φραντζής. Άλλες πηγές αναφέρουν πως ουσιαστικά η λεηλασία της πόλης έληξε μετά την πρώτη ημέρα. Bλ. λήμμα "Istanbul" στο The Encyclopedia of Islam, Vol. IV, E.J. Brill, Leiden: 1997, πρβλ. S. Runciman, The Fall of Constantinople 1453, Cambridge, 1965, σ. 148, ο σουλτάνος, επιθυμώντας να περιορίσει την περαιτέρω καταστροφή της μελλοντικής πρωτεύουσάς τουO ιστορικός Μιχαήλ Δούκας παραδίδει πως ο Μεχμέτ Β' επιφύλαξε για τον εαυτό του τα οικοδομήματα και τα τείχη της πόλης, αφήνοντας τα υπόλοιπα αγαθά, τους αιχμαλώτους και τα λάφυρα στη διάθεση των στρατευμάτων. Βλ. Μιχαήλ Δούκα, Historia Byzantina, CSHB, Vol. 20, Bonn, σ. 281., διέταξε την παύση της και πραγματοποίησε την εθιμοτυπική και μεγαλοπρεπή είσοδό του στην πόλη. Ο Μωάμεθ Β' επιχείρησε να ενισχύσει τον πληθυσμό της πόλης, μετακινώντας εξαναγκαστικά κατοίκους από άλλες περιοχές που είχε κατακτήσει, όπως την Πελοπόννησο, τη Θεσσαλονίκη και ελληνικά νησιάΜιχαήλ Κριτόβουλος, βλ. H.G. Beck, A. Kambylis, R. Keydell (ed.),Critobuli Imbriotae historiae, Corpus Fontium Historiae Byzantinae, Vol. 22, Berlin: W. de Gruyter 1983, σ.83. Πριν την αναχώρησή του από την Κωνσταντινούπολη, εξέδωσε φιρμάνια για τη μετακίνηση στην πόλη μουσουλμανικών, χριστιανικών και εβραϊκών οικογενειών, από την περιοχή της Ρούμελης και της ΑνατολίαςΚατά τον Μιχαήλ Δούκα, διατάχθηκε η μετακίνηση πέντε χιλιάδων οικογενειών μέχρι το Σεπτέμβριο του 1453. Βλ. Historia Byzantina, CSHB, Vol. 20, Bonn, σ. 313. Η αναγκαστική μετοίκηση εξυπηρετούσε πληθώρα κοινωνικών, πολιτικών και οικονομικών αναγκών, όπως την αποκατάσταση της ευημερίας σε μια προηγουμένως παρηκμασμένη πόλη, τη δημιουργία πλούτου και την αποτροπή εξεγέρσεων απομονωμένων κοινοτήτων. Σύμφωνα με απογραφή του 1477, η Ιστάμπουλ αριθμούσε εκείνη την εποχή 16.324 νοικοκυριάΔεν περιλαμβάνονται στρατιώτες, μαθητές και δούλοι. Διαφορετικές εκτιμήσεις ως προς το ποσοστό τους, αλλά και σχετικά με το μέσο αριθμό των μελών των οικογενειών, οδηγούν σε υπολογισμό του συνολικού πληθυσμού που κυμαίνεται από 60.000-175.000., με το μουσουλμανικό και χριστιανικό στοιχείο να αντιστοιχούν περίπου στο 60% και 22% του συνολικού αριθμού (αρχεία Topkapi Sarayi, D 9524). Αν και οι εκτιμήσεις για τον πληθυσμό της πόλης διαφέρουν σημαντικά, θεωρείται σχεδόν βέβαιο πως κατά το 16ο αιώνα είχε αυξηθεί σημαντικά. Μέλημα του σουλτάνου Μωάμεθ Β' ήταν επίσης η οικοδόμηση της πόλης, με χαρακτηριστικά έργα την αποκατάσταση των τειχών, τη δημιουργία μιας οχυρωμένης θέσης (Yedikule), καθώς και την ανέγερση παλατιού στο κέντρο της πόλης. Για το έργο αυτό χρησιμοποίησε έλληνες δούλους, έναντι σημαντικής αμοιβής με την οποία αργότερα ήταν σε θέση να κερδίσουν την ελευθερία τους και να εγκατασταθούν στην πόληHalil Inalcik, "The Policy of Mehmed Towards the Greek Population of Istanbul and the Byzantine Buildings of the City", Dumbarton Oaks Papers, vol. 23, 1969-1970, pp. 229-249. Εκτός από το παλάτι, το σημαντικότερο ίσως κτίριο που ανεγέρθηκε από τους οθωμανούς κατακτητές ήταν το τζαμί του σουλτάνου, που κτίστηκε την περίοδο 1462-70 αλλά καταστράφηκε από σεισμό το 1766. Πληθώρα μεγαλοπρεπών τζαμιών συνέβαλαν σταδιακά στη διαμόρφωση του αρχιτεκτονικού ύφους της Ισταμπούλ. Διοικητικά, η οθωμανική πόλη χωρίστηκε σε τέσσερις ενότητες: το κέντρο της Ισταμπούλ (Σταμπούλ) και τις τρεις περιοχές του Γαλατά, του Εγιούπ (Χάσια) και του Ουσκουντάρ (Σκούταρι). Η αναδιάρθρωση της οθωμανικής Ισταμπούλ βασίστηκε, εν γένει, στην πεποίθηση πως έπρεπε να διαπνέεται από το πνεύμα του Ισλάμ, αποκτώντας το χαρακτήρα μιας ιερής ισλαμικής πόλης. Συνολικά, τα επόμενα χρόνια, η πόλη γνώρισε μια μακρά περίοδο ανάπτυξης, με μοναδικές εξαιρέσεις τις φυσικές καταστροφές — κατά κύριο λόγο πυρκαγιές και σεισμοί — και τις επιδημίες που την έπληξαν στο πέρασμα του χρόνου. Το εκτεταμένο πρόγραμμα επανεποικισμού και οικοδόμησης έθεσε τα θεμέλια για τη μεταμόρφωση της άλλοτε ερημωμένης πόλης σε μια οικουμενική αυτοκρατορική πρωτεύουσα, η οποία διέφερε σε χαρακτήρα και εμφάνιση από την αντίστοιχη βυζαντινήΓερασίμου, Σ., «Η επανοίκηση της Κωνσταντινούπολης μετά την Άλωση», στο Κιουσοπούλου, Τ. (επιμ.), 1453: Η Άλωση της Κωνσταντινούπολης και η μετάβαση από τους μεσαιωνικούς στους νεώτερους χρόνους (Ηράκλειο 2005), σελ. 3-21.. Κατά την περίοδο του Σουλεϊμάν Α', έφθασε στο απόγειο της αίγλης τηςLewis, 105. Στις αρχές του 19ου αιώνα χρονολογείται μία ακόμα σημαντική εξέλιξη στην ιστορία της οθωμανικής Ισταμπούλ, συνυφασμένη με την εποχή του τανζιμάτ, δηλαδή της αναδιοργάνωσης της οθωμανικής αυτοκρατορίας, η οποία συνοδεύτηκε από σοβαρές αναταραχές, όπως τη σφαγή των Γενιτσάρων στον Ιππόδρομο το 1826. Ο 19ος αιώνας χαρακτηρίζεται γενικά ως η περίοδος κατά την οποία επιχειρήθηκε ο μετασχηματισμός της πόλης σε μία δυτικού τύπου πρωτεύουσα. Το 1870 επεκτάθηκε έως την Ισταμπούλ ο ευρωπαϊκός σιδηρόδρομος, ενώ και άλλες σημαντικές δημόσιες υποδομές ολοκληρώθηκαν από τα τέλη του 19ου αιώνα μέχρι τις αρχές του 20ού, όπως η υπόγεια σήραγγα μεταξύ Γαλατά και Πέραν (1873), σταθμός ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας και τηλεφωνικό δίκτυο. Την ίδια περίπου περίοδο, και μέχρι το ξέσπασμα του Α' Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου, ο μουσουλμανικός πληθυσμός της πόλης σημείωσε σημαντική αύξηση από 385.000 το 1885 σε 560.000 το 1914Alan Duben, Cem Behar, Istanbul Households: Marriage, Family and Fertility, 1880-1940, Cambridge University Press, 2002, σ. 25. Νεότερη ιστορία To 1908 η πόλη καταλήφθηκε από το στρατό του κινήματος των Νεότουρκων, εκθρονίζοντας το σουλτάνο Αμπντούλ Xαμίτ Β'. H Επανάσταση των Νεότουρκων επιτάχυνε τη διαδικασία προσαρμογής της πόλης στα δυτικά πρότυπαDuben, Behar, ό.π., σ. 26, η οποία είχε ξεκινήσει ήδη από το 1839 και το σουλτάνο Αμπντούλ Μετζίτ Α΄, με τη μεταρρύθμιση που ονομάστηκε Τανζιμάτ. Κατά τη διάρκεια των Βαλκανικών πολέμων (1912-13), αποτράπηκε η κατάληψή της από το βουλγαρικό στρατό, η πορεία του οποίου ανακόπηκε στα προάστια της πόλης. Στο διάστημα του Α' Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου βρισκόταν σε αποκλεισμό και με το πέρας του πολέμου τοποθετήθηκε υπό βρετανική, γαλλική και ιταλική κατοχή μέχρι το 1923. Με την άνοδο του Κεμάλ Ατατούρκ, ο τελευταίος οθωμανός σουλτάνος, Μεχμέτ Στ', εγκατέλειψε την πόλη το 1922. Παράλληλα, η Κωνσταντινούπολη έχασε την ηγεμονία που διατηρούσε για περισσότερο από μία χιλιετία, καθώς πρωτεύουσα της νεοσύστατης Δημοκρατίας της Τουρκίας ανακηρύχθηκε η Άγκυρα. Μέχρι τις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1920, ο πληθυσμός της Κωνσταντινούπολης είχε μειωθεί δραστικά, φθάνοντας στο χαμηλότερο επίπεδο των τελευταίων εκατό ετώνDuben, Behar, ό.π., σ. 23. Παρέμεινε αλώβητη κατά τη διάρκεια του Β' Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου, χωρίς να υποστεί φθορά, χάρη στην ουδέτερη στάση της Τουρκίας. Την περίοδο που ακολούθησε, ο πληθυσμός της σημείωσε πολύ μεγάλη αύξηση, λόγω της μετακίνησης μεγάλου τμήματος αγροτικού πληθυσμού στην πόλη προς εύρεση εργασίας. H Ισταμπούλ μεταμορφώθηκε με την κατασκευή της πρώτης κρεμαστής γέφυρας του Βοσπόρου (1973), η οποία ένωσε τις ευρωπαϊκές με τις ασιατικές συνοικίες της πόλης μέσα από ένα νέο δίκτυο αυτοκινητοδρόμων, επιτρέποντας παράλληλα μεγάλες μετακινήσεις μεταναστών από την Ανατολία. Η πληθυσμιακή έκρηξη που παρατηρήθηκε κατά το δεύτερο μισό του 20ού αιώνα, συνοδεύτηκε από προβλήματα μόλυνσης, υπερπληθυσμού ανά περιοχές, πολεοδομικής αναρχίας και ανεπάρκειας υπηρεσιών. Πολεοδομική διάρθρωση thumb|250px|Άποψη της Κωνσταντινούπολης από τον Βόσπορο. Η Κωνσταντινούπολη είναι η πρώτη σε πληθυσμό πόλη της Τουρκίας με περίπου 12.000.000 κατ. Βρίσκεται ακριβώς επί του 41ου βόρειου παραλλήλου και χωρίζεται σε τρεις κύριες περιοχές. Η πρώτη αποτελεί ουσιαστικά την παλαιά πόλη — γνωστή και ως Σταμπούλ Stamboul — που εκτείνεται στην ιστορική τριγωνική χερσόνησο του Βυζαντίου και περιλαμβάνει τις περιοχές Εμινονού (τουρκ. Eminönü) και Φατίχ (τουρκ. Fatih). Βρίσκεται νότια του Κεράτιου κόλπου, στη λεγόμενη ευρωπαϊκή πλευρά, και αποτελεί το πλέον πυκνοκατοικημένο τμήμα της πόλης. Η χερσόνησος περιβάλλεται από τη θάλασσα του Μαρμαρά στα νότια, και από τον πορθμό του Βοσπόρου στα ανατολικά. Κτισμένη σε λοφώδες έδαφος, διαιρείται σε πολυάριθμες συνοικίες. Οι επτά λόφοι που της έδωσαν και την ονομασία Επτάλοφος υψώνονται κλιμακωτά και χωρίζονται με μικρές κοιλάδες, ενώ στις κορυφές τους ξεχωρίζουν σπουδαία τζαμιά. Η δεύτερη κύρια περιοχή της Κωνσταντινούπολης βρίσκεται στα βόρεια/ανατολικά του Κεράτιου κόλπου, επίσης στο ευρωπαϊκό τμήμα της πόλης, και περιλαμβάνει τις ιστορικές συνοικίες Μπέηογλου και Μπεσικτάς. Διακρίνεται για τα σύγχρονα οικοδομήματά της και ειδικότερα η περιοχή του Μπέηογλου χαρακτηρίζεται ως η μοντέρνα Ισταμπούλ. Οι δύο περιοχές, που χωρίζονται από τον Κεράτιο κόλπο, ενώνονται με δύο γέφυρες: τη νεότερη γέφυρα του Γαλατά και τη γέφυρα Ατατούρκ. Ο Γαλατάς υπήρξε σημαντικό εμπορικό κέντρο της πρωτεύουσας, έδρα εμπορικών και τραπεζιτικών καταστημάτων, του τελωνείου και πρακτορείων ατμοπλοϊκών και ασφαλιστικών εταιριώνΑπόστολος Βασακόπουλος, Τοπογραφία της Κωνσταντινουπόλεως, ήτοι σύντομος τοπογραφική και ιστορική περιγραφή της Κωνσταντινουπόλεως και των προαστείων αυτής μετά μακράς επιστημονικής εισαγωγής εις την πατριδογραφίαν, Κωνσταντινούπολη: 1891, σ. 84. Ως τρίτη κύρια περιοχή λογίζονται τα προάστια στην ασιατική πλευρά του Βοσπόρου, μεταξύ των οποίων ξεχωρίζουν οι περιοχές Σκούταρι (αρχ. Χρυσόπολις, τουρκ. Uskudar) και Χαλκηδόνα (τουρκ. Kadıköy). Το Σκούταρι διακρίνεται για τα πολυάριθμα τεμένη, τους μενδρεσέδες και τα ασκητήρια των δερβισσών. Στα ευρύτερα όρια του δήμου της Κωνσταντινούπολης υπάγονται επίσης τα Πριγκιπονήσια (τουρκ. Adalar), μια ομάδα εννέα μικρών νησιών που βρίσκονται στη θάλασσα του Μαρμαρά και σε απόσταση περίπου 18-25 χλμ. νοτιοανατολικά του κέντρου της πόλης. Κλίμα To κλίμα της Κωνσταντινούπολης είναι τύπου Cs στην ταξινόμηση κατά Köppen και χαρακτηρίζεται γενικά ως ήπιο, με υψηλή υγρασία. Είναι εύκρατο κλίμα που διαμορφώνεται σε ωκεάνιο στα βορειοδυτικά. Η μέση θερμοκρασία είναι 5,5oC το μήνα Ιανουάριο, 22oC τον Ιούλιο και 13,6oC ετησίωςEisma, D. Climate change: impact on coastal habitation,CRC Press, 1995, σ.174.. Η μέση ατμοσφαιρική κατακρήμνιση είναι αντίστοιχα 79, 22 και 633 mm. Οι βροχοπτώσεις είναι συχνές καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια του χρόνου ενώ από τον Δεκέμβριο ως και τον Μάρτιο καταγράφεται επίσης περιστασιακή χιονόπτωση, αλλά γενικά η κάλυψη χιονιού είναι πρόσκαιρη . Λόγω της μεγάλης έκτασής της, η Ισταμπούλ χαρακτηρίζεται από κλιματική ποικιλομορφία. Οικονομία .]] Ευνοημένη από ποικίλους παράγοντες, όπως η γεωγραφική θέση της, η ιστορία της και η ολοένα μεγαλύτερη σύνδεσή της με τις αγορές της Ευρώπης, της Ασίας και των Βαλκανίων, η Κωνσταντινούπολη έχει καθιερωθεί ως βιομηχανικό και οικονομικό κέντρο της Τουρκίας. Παράγει το 27% του ΑΕΠ, το 38% επί της συνολικής βιομηχανικής παραγωγής και περισσότερο από 50% των υπηρεσιών, αντιπροσωπεύοντας το 40% των φορολογικών εσόδωνOrganisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), OECD Territorial Reviews Istanbul, Turkey, OECD Publishing, 2008, σ. 13. Το 2004 η συμμετοχή της Κωνσταντινούπολης επί του συνόλου των τουρκικών εξαγωγών και εισαγωγών ήταν περίπου 50% και 40% αντίστοιχα, αναδεικνύοντας τον σημαντικό οικονομικό ρόλο της πόληςOECD, ό.π., σ. 70. Από τη δεκαετία του 1980, η Κωνσταντινούπολη υπήρξε έδρα μεγάλων εταιρειών του εξωτερικού, κυρίως στον τομέα των υπηρεσιών, με το ποσοστό τους να αυξάνει από 8,49% (1980) σε 28,91% (1990), και συμβάλλοντας έτσι με ποσοστό 80% επί των άμεσων ξένων επενδύσεων στην ΤουρκίαOECD, ό.π., 71. Την περίοδο 1987-2004, σημείωσε μέση ετήσια ανάπτυξη σε ποσοστό 3,7%, έναντι 3,2% της Τουρκίας. Η οικονομία της Κωνσταντινούπολης παραμένει ωστόσο ευάλωτη σε οικονομικούς κύκλους, με αυξομειώσεις και κατά περιόδους αρνητικούς ρυθμούς ανάπτυξης (1994, 1999, 2001)OECD, ό.π., σ. 47. Τα υφαντά, το αλεύρι, ο καπνός, το τσιμέντο και το γυαλί είναι μεταξύ των κύριων προϊόντων που παράγονται. Οι σημαντικότερες βιομηχανίες είναι τα ενδύματα, δερμάτινα είδη, προϊόντα γυαλιού, ηλεκτρονικά, προϊόντα χάρτου, μηχανολογικός εξοπλισμός, τρόφιμα και χημικά. Σημαντική πηγή εισοδήματος αποτελεί συγχρόνως ο τουρισμός. Εκπαίδευση Στην Ισταμπούλ εδρεύουν ορισμένα από τα κορυφαία ιδρύματα ανώτατης και μέσης εκπαίδευσης της Τουρκίας, δημόσια και ιδιωτικά. Το Πανεπιστήμιο της Κωνσταντινούπολης, με έτος ίδρυσης το 1453, είναι το παλαιότερο εκπαιδευτικό ίδρυμα της Τουρκίας και ένα από τα παλαιότερα στον κόσμο, ενώ υπήρξε και το μοναδικό κέντρο ανώτερης εκπαίδευσης κατά τη θεμελίωση της Δημοκρατίας της Τουρκίας . Φημισμένο είναι επίσης το Τεχνικό Πανεπιστήμιο Κωνσταντινούπολης (τουρκ. İstanbul Teknik Üniversitesi), προσανατολισμένο στις πολυτεχνικές επιστήμες. Άλλα επιφανή δημόσια πανεπιστήμια είναι το Πανεπιστήμιο του Βοσπόρου (τουρκ. Boğaziçi Üniversitesi), η Σχολή Καλών Τεχνών Μιμάρ Σινάν, το Τεχνικό Πανεπιστήμιο Γιλντίζ και το Πανεπιστήμιο του Μαρμαρά. Στα σημαντικότερα ιδιωτικά συγκαταλέγονται τα πανεπιστήμια Κοτς (Koç University), Σαμπάντζι (Sabancı Üniversitesi) και Μπιλγκί (İstanbul Bilgi Üniversitesi). Στην πλειοψηφία των ιδιωτικών σχολείων μέσης εκπαίδευσης και πανεπιστημίων, η διδασκαλία γίνεται στην αγγλική, γαλλική ή γερμανική γλώσσα. Επιφανή ιδρύματα της μέσης εκπαίδευσης είναι το δημόσιο Λύκειο Γαλατασαράι (τουρκ. Galatasaray Lisesi), που ιδρύθηκε το 1481 και αποτελεί τον δεύτερο αρχαιότερο εκπαιδευτικό θεσμό της χώρας, το διεθνώς αναγνωρισμένο δημόσιο λύκειο Ισταμπούλ Ερκέκ (τουρκ. İstanbul Erkek Lisesi), καθώς και το ιδιωτικό κολέγιο Ρόμπερτ. Στην πόλη εδρεύει επίσης η στρατιωτική σχολή Κουλελί. Πολιτισμός Η Κωνσταντινούπολη αποτελεί σήμερα σημαντικό πολιτιστικό και καλλιτεχνικό κέντρο της Τουρκίας. Η ιδέα της συλλογής και διατήρησης αρχαιοτήτων αναπτύχθηκε στην πόλη κατά τα μέσα του 19ου αιώνα, με την ίδρυση των πρώτων ανάλογων μουσείων, που ακολούθησαν τα ευρωπαϊκά πρότυπα. Το 1876, ο οικίσκος Τσινιλί (τουρκ. Çinili Köşk) στο ανάκτορο του Τοπκαπί μετατράπηκε σε αρχαιολογικό μουσείο, υπό τη διεύθυνση του Φιλίπ Αντον Ντετιέρ. Μετά το θάνατό του, αντικαταστάθηκε από τον μπέη Οζμάν Χαμντί, ο οποίος οργάνωσε και τις πρώτες αρχαιολογικές ανασκαφές στην πόληPaul Magdalino, et al. "Istanbul." Grove Art Online. Oxford Art Online. 2009. Το σημερινό Αρχαιολογικό Μουσείο της Ισταμπούλ, που περιλαμβάνει επίσης συλλογές ισλαμικής τέχνης, είναι ένα από τα μεγαλύτερα μουσεία του είδους στον κόσμο, και διαθέτει περισσότερα από 1.000.000 εκθέματαΥπουργείο Πολιτισμού και Τουρισμού Τουρκίας, από το γεωγραφικό χώρο της Μεσογείου, των Βαλκανίων, της Μέσης Ανατολής, της Βόρειας Αφρικής και της Κεντρικής Ασίας. Στη νεότερη ιστορία της, η καλλιτεχνική ζωή της Ισταμπούλ δέχθηκε σημαντικές ευρωπαϊκές επιρροές, με ορόσημο τη μεταρρύθμιση του Τανζιμάτ. Οι ευρωπαϊκές αντιλήψεις για την τέχνη και τη διδασκαλία της ξεκίνησαν να υιοθετούνται το 1883, με την ίδρυση της Αυτοκρατορικής Ακαδημίας Καλών Τεχνών από τον Χαμντί, κατά τα πρότυπα άλλων ευρωπαϊκών ιδρυμάτων όπως η σχολή καλών τεχνών του Παρισιού. Η Αυτοκρατορική Ακαδημία υπήρξε το επίκεντρο της καλλιτεχνικής ζωής της πόλης, ενώ μέχρι το 1932 αποτελούσε το μοναδικό καλλιτεχνικό κέντρο με ευρωπαϊκό προσανατολισμό στην Τουρκία. Στον 20ό αιώνα, αυξήθηκε ο αριθμός των Τούρκων ζωγράφων και γλυπτών που εκπαιδεύτηκαν στην Ευρώπη, ενώ παράλληλα ευρωπαίοι καλλιτέχνες συνέχισαν να επισκέπτονται την Ισταμπούλ και να αναλαμβάνουν την οργάνωση και διεύθυνση τμημάτων σε ακαδημίες. Την ίδια περίοδο, η ευρωπαϊκή τέχνη προωθήθηκε σε εθνικό επίπεδο περισσότερο από παραδοσιακές μορφές τέχνης, όπως η αραβική καλλιγραφία, η οποία δέχθηκε πλήγμα με την υιοθέτηση του λατινικού αλφαβήτου το 1928. Τα μνημεία και οι συλλογές της πόλης αναζωογονήθηκαν όταν πρωτεύουσα της Τουρκίας ανακηρύχθηκε η Άγκυρα. Το 1924, οι πλούσιες συλλογές του Τοπκαπί έγιναν προσβάσιμες στο ευρύ κοινό, ενώ το 1935 η Αγία Σοφία μετατράπηκε σε μουσείο. Ένα φιλόδοξο πρόγραμμα αναστύλωσης της Μονής της Χώρας, με αποκατάσταση των περίφημων ψηφιδωτών της, διήρκεσε από το 1948 μέχρι το 1958, όταν και μετατράπηκε επίσης σε μουσείο. Το Μουσείο Μοντέρνας Τέχνης της Κωνσταντινούπολης (τουρκ. İstanbul Modern Sanat Müzesi) εγκαινιάστηκε το 2004 και φιλοξενεί σήμερα σημαντικά έργα μοντέρνας τέχνης, στη ζωγραφική, στη γλυπτική και στη φωτογραφία. Το κίνημα του μοντερνισμού ενισχύθηκε αρχικά το 1937 με την ίδρυση του Μουσείου Ζωγραφικής και Γλυπτικής στο παλάτι Ντολμάμπαχτσε. Η τέχνη της φωτογραφίας έκανε την εμφάνισή της στην Ισταμπούλ κατά τις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1840, με τη λειτουργία των πρώτων εργαστηρίων φωτογραφίας από τον Καργόπουλο (1850) και τον γαλλικής καταγωγής Πασκάλ Σεμπά (1857). Ως το πρώτο πραγματικό οθωμανικό θέατροΘεατρικές παραστάσεις εκτελούνταν ήδη από την περίοδο της γαλλικής επανάστασης σε πρεσβείες, για ξένους μη μουσουλμάνους θεατές., καταγράφεται το Γαλλικό Θέατρο (τουρκ. Franciz Tiyatrosu), που χτίστηκε το 1840 στην περιοχή Μπέηογλου από τον ιταλικής καταγωγής Τζουστινιάνι, τη διεύθυνση του οποίου ανέλαβε αργότερα ο ιταλός ταχυδακτυλουργός Μπόσκο. Την ίδια περίοδο, στο θέατρο εκτελέστηκαν γαλλικές παραγωγές και έργα όπερας για μικτό κοινό, αποτελούμενο τόσο από οθωμανούς όσο και ξένουςShaw, 129. Το 1844, τη διεύθυνσή του ανέλαβε ο συριανής καταγωγής ηθοποιός και επιχειρηματίας Μιχάιλ Ναούμ και μετονομάστηκε σε Θέατρο Ναούμ. Καταστράφηκε από φωτιά το 1846 και αποκαταστάθηκε με συνεισφορά του σουλτάνουFaruk Yener. "Istanbul." The New Grove Dictionary of Opera. Ed. Stanley Sadie. Grove Music Online. Oxford Music Online. 2009. Θεατρικές παραστάσεις, όπερες και άλλα έργα συνέχισαν να παίζονται στο ίδιο θέατρο μέχρι το 1870, όταν καταστράφηκε για δεύτερη φορά από φωτιά. Με τη μεταρρύθμιση του Τανζιμάτ, αρκετοί ακόμα θεατρικοί χώροι έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους. To πρώτο θέατρο με παραστάσεις στην οθωμανική τουρκική γλώσσα, που ονομάστηκε Οθωμανικό Θέατρο (τουρκ. Tiyatro-i Osmani), ιδρύθηκε το 1867 και λειτούργησε μέχρι το 1885, όταν κάηκε ολοσχερώς. Ιδιωτική όπερα λειτούργησε επίσης στο παλάτι Ντολμάμπαχτσε του σουλτάνου, με έργα κυρίως του ιταλικού ρεπερτορίου, μέχρι το 1864. Οπερατικές παραγωγές παρουσιάστηκαν ακόμα, από το 1889 μέχρι το 1908, σε θέατρο που ίδρυσε ο Αμπντούλ Χαμίτ Β΄ στο ανάκτορο Γιλντίζ. Η νεότερη δημοτική όπερα άρχισε να λειτουργεί το 1968 ως τμήμα του Παλατιού Πολιτισμού της Ισταμπούλ (τουρκ. Istanbul Kültür Sarayi), ωστόσο καταστράφηκε από φωτιά δύο χρόνια αργότερα. Το θέατρο λειτούργησε ξανά το 1977, ως Πολιτιστικό Κέντρο Ατατούρκ (τουρκ. Atatürk Kültür Merkezi). Στο ετήσιο πρόγραμμα της σύγχρονης δημοτικής συμφωνικής ορχήστρας της Ισταμπούλ περιλαμβάνεται τουλάχιστον μία τουρκική όπερα. Η πόλη διοργανώνει ορισμένες αξιοσημείωτες διεθνείς εκθέσεις και φεστιβάλ, όπως είναι η Μπιενάλε της Κωνσταντινούπολης, το διεθνές Φεστιβάλ Κινηματογράφου Κωνσταντινούπολης, το διεθνές Φεστιβάλ Μουσικής και το διεθνές Φεστιβάλ Τζαζ. Σημαντικότερα αξιοθέατα thumb|right|250px|H Αγία Σοφία σήμερα Επί της παλαιάς πόλης και της περιοχής Εμινονού (τουρκ. Eminönü) βρίσκεται το περίφημο το ανάκτορο Τοπ Καπί, που υπήρξε επίσημη κατοικία σουλτάνων της οθωμανικής αυτοκρατορίας. Βορειότερα βρίσκεται το Αρχαιολογικό Μουσείο και ανατολικά το Τσινιλί Κιοσκ που στεγάζει σήμερα μουσείο κεραμικής. Σε μικρή απόσταση από το Τοπ Καπί δεσπόζει η Αγία Σοφία (τουρ. Ayasofya Müzesi) με τους τέσσερεις μιναρέδες, δίπλα από την περιοχή του παλαιού ιπποδρόμου της Κωνσταντινούπολης (At Meydanı) που σήμερα αποτελεί δημόσιο πάρκο και ονομάζεται επίσης πλατεία Σουλτάν Αχμέτ. Στο χώρο ξεχωρίζουν οι οβελίσκοι του Θεοδόσιου Α' και του Κωνσταντίνου Ζ', καθώς και η Στήλη των Όφεων. Στη βόρεια είσοδο του ιπποδρόμου είναι κτισμένο το λεγόμενο Γερμανικό Συντριβάνι, με στοιχεία νεοβυζαντινής αρχιτεκτονικής, που υπήρξε έργο της γερμανικής κυβέρνησης για τον εορτασμό της επίσκεψης του αυτοκράτορα Βίλχελμ Β' στην πόλη. Έναντι του συντριβανιού, και νοτιοδυτικά της Αγίας Σοφίας, βρίσκεται το τζαμί του Σουλτάνου Αχμέτ, κοινώς γνωστό ως Μπλε Τζαμί, που συγκαταλέγεται στα αριστουργήματα της ισλαμικής αρχιτεκτονικής. Σημαντικό τέμενος είναι επίσης αυτό του Σουλεϊμάν, αφιερωμένο στον Σουλεϊμάν Α' τον Μεγαλοπρεπή. Βόρεια της Αγίας Σοφίας συναντάται ο ναός της Αγίας Ειρήνης, με τυπικά χαρακτηριστικά ρωμαϊκής βασιλικής, που λειτουργεί επίσης ως μουσείο. Στη συνοικία Εντιρνέ Καπού (τουρκ. Edirnekapı), σε απόσταση περίπου 150 μ. από το Θεοδοσιανό τείχος, βρίσκεται η Μονή της Χώρας (Καριγιέ Τζαμί), που ανήκει στα σημαντικότερα μνημεία βυζαντινής τέχνης, της μέσης και ύστερης περιόδου της. Άλλοι αξιοσημείωτοι ναοί είναι η Παναγία Παμμακάριστος (Φετιχιέ Τζαμί), πλησίον του Οικουμενικού Πατριαρχείου, και η Μονή των Αγίων Σεργίου και Βάκχου (Κιουτσούκ Αγιασοφιά Τζαμί). Ιδιαίτερο ενδιαφέρον παρουσιάζουν επίσης οι δύο αγορές: η αιγυπτιακή Μισίρ τσαρσί (τουρκ. Mısır Çarşısı) και η σκεπαστή Καπαλί τσαρσί (τουρκ. Kapalıçarşı) που με έκταση περίπου 200.000 τετραγωνικών μέτρων αποτελεί μία από τις μεγαλύτερες αγορές του κόσμουPeter Coleman, Shopping environments: evolution, planning and design, Architectural Press, 2006, σ.23. Σημαντικά αξιοθέατα συναντώνται επίσης στη μοντέρνα πόλη, που οριοθετείται από την περιοχή του Μπέηογλου (παλαιά συνοικία Πέρα). Η γέφυτα του Γαλατά συνδέει την περιοχή αυτή με την παλαιά πόλη, ενώ στη συνοικία του Γαλατά δεσπόζει ο ομώνυμος πύργος (τουρκ. Galata Kulesi), ύψους περίπου 70 μέτρων. Επίκεντρο της μοντέρνας πόλης είναι η πλατεία Ταξίμ, ή Πλατεία Ανεξαρτησίας, που αποτελεί συγκοινωνιακό κόμβο με πολυάριθμα κέντρα διασκέδασης. Στη συνοικία Χαρμιγιέ (τουρκ. Harbiye), σε σχετικά μικρή απόσταση από την πλατεία Ταξίμ, βρίσκεται το Στρατιωτικό Μουσείο (τουρκ. Askeri Müze), με εκθέματα από όλες τις περιόδους της στρατιωτικής ιστορίας της Τουρκίας. Στην περιοχή Μπέιογλου βρίσκεται το σύμπλεγμα του Κιλίτς Αλί Πασά (τουρκ. Kılıç Ali Paşa Külliyesi), που περιλαμβάνει τζαμί, μεντρεσέ, χαμάμ, μικρό μαυσωλείο και συντριβάνι, χτισμένο κατ' εντολή του Κιλίτζ Αλή Πασά. Σημαντικότερο ίσως αξιοθέατο της περιοχής είναι το παλάτι Ντολμάμπαχτσσε, μαζί με το ομώνυμο τζαμί και τον μπαρόκ ρυθμού Πύργο του Ρολογιού. Αξιόλογα ανάκτορα είναι επίσης το Μπεηλέρμπεη, στην ομώνυμη συνοικία, και το Κιουτσιουκσού στη συνοικία Μπεϊκόζ, που βρίσκονται επί της ασιατικής πλευράς του Βοσπόρου, όπως και τα παλάτια Γιλντίζ, στην περιοχή Μπεσικτάς, και Σιραγάν, μεταξύ της Μπεσικτάς και της συνοικίας Ορτάκιοϊ. Άξια αναφοράς είναι επίσης τα κάστρα κατά μήκος του Βοσπόρου, όπου κυριαρχούν το Ρούμελη Χισάρ στην ευρωπαϊκή Τουρκία, και το Κάστρο της Ανατολίας ή Ανάντολου Χισάρ στην ασιατική ακτή. Δείτε επίσης *Άλωση της Κωνσταντινούπολης Παραπομπές Βιβλιογραφία *Çelik, Zeynep. The Remaking of Istanbul: portrait of an Ottoman city in the nineteenth century, University of California Press, 1986 *Concina, Ennio. '' Η Βυζαντινή Πόλη'' citta byzantina, Βιβλιοπωλείον της Εστίας, Αθήνα, 2009 *Dagron, Gilbert. Η γέννηση μιας πρωτεύουσας: η Κωνσταντινούπολη και οι θεσμοί της από το 330 ως το 451 d' une capitale: Constantinople et ses institutions de 330 a 451, Μορφωτικό Ίδρυμα Εθνικής Τραπέζης, Αθήνα 2000 *Freely, John. The Companion Guide to Istanbul and Around the Marmara, Vol. I, Companion Guides,Boydell & Brewer Ltd, 2000 *Gilles, Pierre Gyllius. ''The antiquities of Constantinople topographia Constantinopoleos (μτφρ. John Ball), London: 1729 *Lewis, Bernard. Istanbul and the Civilization of the Ottoman Empire Centers of Civilization, University of Oklahoma Press, 1972 *Necipoğlu, Nevra (ed.). '' Byzantine Constantinople: Monuments, Topography and Everyday Life'', Brill Academic Publishers, 2001 *Shaw, Ezel Kural. History of the Ottoman Empire and modern Turkey, Cambridge University Press, 1977 Εξωτερικές συνδέσεις * Γραφείο Κυβερνήτη * Μητροπολιτικός Δήμος της Κωνσταντινούπολης * Lonely Planet Κωνσταντινούπολη * Φωτογραφίες της Πόλης * Κωνσταντινούπολη Κωνσταντινούπολη Κωνσταντινούπολη ace:Éseutamu af:Istanboel als:Istanbul an:Istambul ang:Constantinopolis ar:إسطنبول arc:ܐܝܣܛܢܒܘܠ (ܡܕܝܢܬܐ) arz:استانبول ast:Estambul az:İstanbul bar:Istanbul bat-smg:Stanbols be:Горад Стамбул be-x-old:Стамбул bg:Истанбул bn:ইস্তানবুল br:Istanbul bs:Istanbul ca:Istanbul ceb:İstanbul cs:Istanbul cv:Стамбул cy:Istanbul da:Istanbul de:Istanbul diq:Estanbol en:Istanbul eo:Istanbulo es:Estambul et:İstanbul eu:Istanbul ext:Estambul fa:استانبول fi:Istanbul fiu-vro:Istanbul fr:Istanbul frp:Istanbul fy:Istanbûl ga:Iostanbúl gan:伊斯坦布爾 gd:Istanbul gl:Istambul - İstanbul gv:İstanbul he:איסטנבול hi:इस्तांबुल hif:Istanbul hr:Istanbul hu:Isztambul hy:Ստամբուլ ia:Istanbul id:Istanbul io:Istanbul is:Istanbúl it:Istanbul ja:イスタンブル jv:Istanbul ka:სტამბოლი (ქალაქი) kab:Istambul kk:Ыстамбұл kn:ಇಸ್ತಾಂಬುಲ್ ko:이스탄불 ku:Stenbol kw:Istanbul ky:Стамбул la:Constantinopolis lb:Istanbul lmo:Istanbul lt:Stambulas lv:Stambula mk:Истанбул ml:ഇസ്താംബുള്‍ mn:Стамбул mr:इस्तंबूल ms:Istanbul nl:Istanboel nn:Istanbul no:Istanbul oc:Istambol os:Стамбул pl:Stambuł pnb:استمبول pt:Istambul qu:Istanbul rm:Istanbul ro:Istanbul ru:Стамбул sah:Истанбул sc:Istanbul scn:Istanbul sco:Istanbul sh:Istanbul simple:Istanbul sk:Istanbul sl:Istanbul sq:Stambolli sr:Истанбул sv:Istanbul sw:İstanbul szl:Stambuł ta:இசுதான்புல் te:ఇస్తాంబుల్ tet:Istanbul th:อิสตันบูล tk:Stambul (il) tl:Istanbul tr:İstanbul ug:Istanbul uk:Стамбул ur:استنبول vec:Istanbul vi:Istanbul vo:İstanbul war:Istanbul yi:סטאמבול zh:伊斯坦堡 zh-min-nan:İstanbul zh-yue:伊斯坦堡